Astrology Sense
by Bunko08
Summary: When Ino stumbles apon her mother's old Astrology book in her attic, the young florist decides to play cupid.
1. Astrology

**_Astrology Sense_**

**_Disclaimer: _I GOT THIS INFORMATION FROM THE BOOK, THE COMPLETE HANDBOOK OF ASTROLOGY!! This isn't my information!! I don't know the auther.**

**Part 1:**

**Astrology**

_Hinata:_ Capricorn

_Shino:_ Aquarius

_Kiba:_ Cancer

_Naruto:_ Libra

_Sasuke:_ Leo

_Sakura:_ Aries

_Neji:_ Cancer

_Lee:_ Sagittarius

_Tenten:_ Pisces

_Ino:_ Libra

_Shikamaru:_ Virgo

_Chouji:_ Taurus

_Gaara:_ Capricorn

_Temari:_ Virgo

_Kankuro:_ Taurus

_Kakashi:_ Virgo

_Gai:_ Capricorn

_Asuma:_ Libra

_Kurenai:_ Gemini

_Tsunade:_ Leo

_Jiraiya:_ Scorpio

_Itachi:_ Gemini

_Konohamaru:_ Capricorn

_

* * *

_

_The Capricorns:_ Hinata, Gaara, Gai, Konohamaru

Dutiful, industrious, loyal, enduring, ambitious, selfish

The Bright Side:

-sense of humor (usually dry humor)  
-endlessly patient  
-prudent  
-reliable  
-perserving  
-disiplined  
-determined  
-ambitious  
-careful  
-patient  
-hard working  
-far-sighted

The Dark Side:

-Rigid  
-Pessimistic  
-Gloomy  
-depressed or depressing  
-Too catious  
-Too controled; don't trust anything spontaneous  
-harsh  
-ruthless  
-cold  
-over-exacting  
-over conventional  
-miserly  
-licentious  
-a 'wet blanket'

(A/N: Gai is rigid, pessimistic, gloomy, cold, catious, controled, harsh, ruthless, and a wet blanket. lol. Oh, the irony.)

_The Aries:_ Sakura

Enthusiastic, impulsive, independent, pioneering, insensitive, excitable

The Bright Side:

-Fiery  
-warm  
-passionate  
-self-expressive  
-urgent  
-courageous  
-pioneering  
-adventurous  
-enterprising  
-direct  
-energetic  
-self assertive

The Dark Side:

-procrastination  
-impatient  
-impulsive  
-unsubtle  
-rash  
-quick-tempered  
-quarrelsome  
agressive  
-lies  
-selfish

_The Taurus:_ Chouji and Kankuro

Practical, generous, patient, purposeful, constant, obstinate

"The Strong-Silent-Type"

The Bright Side:

-patient  
-reliable  
-practical  
-persistant  
-solid  
-industrious  
-strong willed  
-affectionate  
-warm hearted  
-trustworthy  
-sensual

The Dark Side:

-Boring  
-ignorant  
-obstinate  
-Terrible Temper (When angered)  
-possessive  
-Sexual Jelousy  
-lazy  
-**self-indulgent**  
-inflexible  
-unoriginal  
-greedy  
-stubborn  
-hidebound by routine

_The Gemini:_ Kurenai and Itachi

Inquisitive, versatile, dextrous, articulate, cheering, inconsistent

The Bright Side:

-Intelligent  
-Witty  
-Adaptable  
-Good-natured  
-Curious  
-excels at gathering information, processing it, and telling it to the world; aka:teaching  
-versatile  
-charming  
-logical  
-energetic  
-lively  
-chatty  
-amusing  
-youthful  
-up-to-date

The Dark Side:

-inconsistant  
-superficial  
-unpredictable  
-changeable  
-restless  
-cunning  
-inquisitive  
-inconstant  
-fickle  
-two-faced  
-fidgety  
-gossipy  
-transparent

_The Cancers:_ Kiba and Neji

Protective, tenacious, changeable, tough, caring, possessive

The Bright Side:

-sensitive  
-kind  
-sympathetic  
-maternal  
-imaginative  
-resourceful  
-solicitous  
-protective  
-cautious  
-patriotic  
-tenacious  
-shrewd  
-thrifty  
-good homemaker

The Dark Side:

-self-assured  
-over emotional  
-hypersensitive  
-moody  
-devious  
-changeable  
-self-pitying  
-**unforgiving  
-**unstable  
-gullible  
-untidy  
-inferiority complex  
-hold a grudge

_The Leo:_ Sasuke and Tsunade

Extravagant, creative, dignified, domineering, passionate, haughty

The Bright Side:

-Flamoyant  
-generous  
-tremendous charm  
-loyal  
-hard-working  
-organized  
-creative  
-enthusiastic  
-broad minded  
-expansive

The Dark Side:

-self-assured  
-sulks  
-very self-opinionated  
-bombastic  
-overbearing  
-snobby  
-vain  
-proud  
-bullying  
-intolerant  
-dogmatic  
-patronizing  
-egotistical  
-conceited  
-pompous  
-touchy

_The Virgos:_ Shikamaru, Temari, and Kakashi

Meticulous, critical, analytical, methodical, practical, pedantic

The Bright Side:

-Intelligent  
-methodical  
-precise  
-discriminating  
-fastidious  
-modest  
-Good Teachers;willing to share knowledge  
-cautious

The Dark Side:

-obessive  
-fussy  
-self-conscious  
-cynical  
-hyper critical  
-finicky  
-over-conforming

_The Libras:_ Naruto, Ino, and Asuma

Diplomatic, amenable, charming, romantic, courteous, narcissistic

The Bright Side:

-easy going  
-charming  
-pleasant  
-romantic  
-diplomatic  
-idealistic  
-refined  
-far-sighted  
-sociable  
-peaceful  
-fair-minded

The Dark Side:

-indecisive  
-unreliable  
-two-faced  
-self-centered  
-devious  
-lazy  
-resentful  
-frivolous  
-changeable  
-flirtatious  
-easily influenced

_The Scorpians:_ Jiraiya

Magnetic, intense, secretive, willful, penetrating, understanding

(Good at read people and getting into their deep emotions)

The Bright Side:

-compassionate  
-intense  
-understanding  
-powerful feelings and emotions  
-committed  
-loyal  
-imaginative  
-discerning  
-subtle  
-persistant  
-destermined  
-the ideal therapist, doctor, or surgeon  
-magnetism

The Dark Side:

-secretive  
-power hungry  
-holds grudges  
-sometimes cruel  
-vindictive  
-brooding  
-self-destructive  
-jealous  
-resentful  
-unforgiving  
-inflexible  
-suspicious

_The Sagittarius:_ Lee

Optimistic, freedom-loving, idealistic, philosophical, honest, undisciplined

The Bright Side:

-optimistic  
-outgoing  
-adaptable  
-spontaneous  
-adventurous  
-freedom-loving  
-open-minded curiosity  
-understanding  
-loyal  
-jovial  
-philosphical  
-sincere  
-frank  
-visionary

The Dark Side:

-tactlessness  
-boastfulness  
-careless  
-boisterous  
-irresponsible  
-apt to exaggerate  
-lazy  
-wasteful  
-moralizing  
-hypocritical  
-restless

_The Aquarius:_ Shino

Humanitarian, intuitive, sociable, detached, individualistic, cranky

(relishes everything different)

The Bright Side:

-lively  
-inventive  
-original  
-'anything goes' type  
-happily eccentric  
-EXTREMELY loyal  
-EXTREMELY faithful  
-Helpful  
-don't care what the world thinks of them  
-quirky  
-friendly  
-willing  
-progressive  
-idealistic  
-rational

"Ask an Aquarian for help and you will immediately get it, for this sign is a very soft touch and would willingly give some people the shirt off its back if necessary." Pg 18. The Complete Handbook of Astrology. Editor: Caroine Bugler. Designer: David Ashford. Production: Craig Chubb. Author:?

The Dark Side:

-personality can be chaotic  
-unpredictable  
-stubborn  
-rebellious  
-cranky  
-perverse  
-detached  
-cold  
-emotionally oblivious  
-tactless  
-contrary

_The Pisceans:_ Tenten

Sensitive, self-sacrificing, dreamy, compassionate, imaginative, and vague

The Bright Side:

-sympathetic  
-compassionate  
-hates seeing others in pain  
-individuality  
-intuitive  
-self-less and self-sacrificing  
-devoted  
-capable of truly unconditional love  
-artistic  
-visionary  
-receptive

The Dark Side:

"The Pisces personality has a number of sub-personalities who are likely to take over at the drop of a hat. They include the victim, the martyr, and the saviour or rescuer; and once Pisces gets locked into these patterns, it can be very difficult to shift." The Complete Handbook of Astrology! DISCLAIMER: NOT MY QUOTE!! DO NOT SUE!! THIS INFO ISN'T MINE!! I'M NOT AN ASTROLOGY PERSON OR AN ASTROMONER OR AN ASTROLOGIST OR WHAT EVER THE WORD FOR IT IS!

-guilt-ridden  
-illusions and confusion  
-have a tendency to lie; can't tell fantasy from reality  
-too imaginative  
-impractical  
-careless  
-spiteful  
-weak-willed  
-indecisive  
-greedy  
-immoral

**_Romance _**

Aries-Aries: Fiery  
Aries-Taurus: Passionate (Sakura and Chouji; Sakura and Kankuro)  
Aries-Gemini: Promising (Sakura and Itachi; for those that like Yuri Sakura and Kurenai)  
Aries-Cancer: Poor Match (Sakura and Kiba; Sakura and Neji)  
Aries-Leo: Memorable (Sakura and Sasuke;Sakura and Tsunade)  
Aries-Virgo: Poles apart (Sakura and Shikamaru; Sakura and Kakashi; Sakura and Temari)  
Aries-Libra: Opposites attract (Sakura and Naruto; Sakura and Asuma; Sakura and Ino)  
Aries-Scorpio: long lasting (Sakura and Jiraiya) (A/N: gags thats incredibly gross)  
Aries-Sagittarius: WONDERFULLY ROMANTIC (Sakura and Lee)  
Aries-Capricorn: May Argue (Sakura and Gai; Sakura and Gaara; Sakura and Konohamaru; Sakura and Hinata)  
Aries-Aquarius: Very lively (Sakura and Shino)  
Aries-Pisces: Needs dedication (Sakura and Tenten)

Taurus-Aries: see above  
Taurus-Taurus: Well Suited (Chouji and Kankuro)  
Taurus-Gemini: A difficult Combination (Chouji and Kurenai; Kankuro and Kurenai; Chouji and Itachi; Kankuro and Itachi)  
Taurus-Cancer: A Cosy Atmospere (Chouji and Kiba; Chouji and Neji, Kankuro and Neji; Kankuro and Kiba)  
Taurus-Leo: Extremely Loving(Chouji and Tsunade; Chouji and Sasuke; Kankuro and Tsunade; Kankuro and Sasuke)  
Taurus-Virgo: Steady and Enjoyable (Chouji and Shikamaru, Chouji and Kakashi, Chouji and Temari; Kankuro and Temari;Kankuro and Shikamaru;Kankuro and Kakashi)  
Taurus-Libra: Very sensual (Chouji and Ino; Chouji and Naruto; Chouji and Asume; Kankuro and Ino; Kankuro and Naruto;Kankuro and Asume)  
Taurus-Scorpio: Rewarding Relationship (Chouji and Jiraiya; Kankuro and Jiraiya)  
Taurus-Sagittarius: Some confrontation (Chouji and Lee; Kankuro and Lee)  
Taurus-Capricorn: Good Prospects (Chouji and Hinata; Chouji and Gai; Chouji and Gaara;Chouji and Konohamaru;Kankuro and Gai;Kankuro and Gaara;Kankuro and Hinata)  
Taurus-Aquarius: Too stuborn (Chouji and Shino; Kankuro and Shino)  
Taurus-Pisces: An excellent match (Chouji and Tenten; Kankuro and Tenten)

Gemini-Aries: See above  
Gemini-Taurus: See above  
Gemini-Gemini:Could be fickle (Itachi and Kurenai)  
Gemini-Cancer: At Odds (Kurenai and Neji; Kurenai and Kiba; Itachi and Neji;Itachi and Kiba)  
Gemini-Leo:Full of Laughter (Kurenai and Sasuke; Kurenai and Tsunade; Itachi and Sasuke; Itachi and Tsunade)  
Gemini-Virgo: Quite Unusual (Kurenai and Shikamaru; Kurenai and Kakashi;Kurenai and Temari;Itachi and Shikamaru:Itachi and Kakashi: Itachi and Temari)  
Gemini-Libra: Sublime (Kurenai and Asume; Kurenai and Naruto;Kurenai and Ino; Itachi and Ino;Itachi and Asume;Itachi and Naruto)  
Gemini-Scorpio: Volatile (Kurenai and Jiraiya; Itachi and Jiraiya)  
Gemini-Sagittarius: Hot and Cold (Kurenai and Lee; Itachi and Lee)  
Gemini-Capricorn: Hard Work (Kurenai and Gai;Kurenai and Hinata;Kurenai and Gaara; Kurenai and Konohamaru;Itachi and Gai/Gaara/Konohamaru; Itachi and Hinata)  
Gemini-Aquarius: On the Cool Side (Kurenai and Shino; Itachi and Shino)  
Gemini-Pisces: Needs insight (Kurenai and Tenten; Itachi and Tenten)

Cancer-Aries: See above  
Cancer-Taurus: See above  
Cancer-Gemini: see above  
Cancer-Cancer: A dreamy affair (Neji and Kiba)  
Cancer-Leo: Loving(Neji and Sasuke; Neji and Tsunade; Kiba and Sasuke; Kiba and Tsunade)  
Cancer-Virgo: Problematic (Neji and Shikamaru/Kakashi/Temari; and Kiba and Shika/Kakashi/Temari)  
Cancer-Libra: hard Work (Neji and Asume/Naruto/Ino; Kiba and Asume/Naruto/Ino)  
Cancer-Scorpio: Paradise (Neji and Jiraiya; Kiba and Jiraiya) (BTW, it's official. Jiraiya is Konoha's number one Pimp ;P)  
Cancer-Sagittarius: Too Distant (Neji and Lee; Kiba and Lee)  
Cancer-Capricorn: A great Match (Neji and Hinata/Gai/Gaara/Konohamaru; Kiba and Hinata/Gai/Gaara/Konohamaru)  
Cancer-Aquarius: To hurtful (Neji and Shino; Kiba and Shino)  
Cancer-Pisces: quite entrancing (Neji and Tenten; Kiba and Tenten)

Leo-Aries: See above  
Leo-Taurus: See above  
Leo-Gemini: See above  
Leo-Cancer: See above  
Leo-Leo: A battle of Wills (Sasuke and Tsunade)  
Leo-Virgo: Devided Opinions (Tsunade and Shikamaru/Kakashi/Temari; Sasuke and Shikamaru/Kakashi/Temari)  
Leo-Libra: Invigorating (Tsunade and Asume/Naruto/Ino; Sasuke and Asume/Naruto/Ino)  
Leo-Scorpio: Powerful Attraction (Tsunade and Jiraiya; Sasuke and Jiraiya) (Konoha's #1 pimp strikes again! -)  
Leo-Sagittarius: Truly Passionate (Tsunade and Lee; Sasuke and Lee)  
Leo-Capricorn: Very Different (Tsunade and Hinata/Gai/Gaara/Konohamaru; Sasuke and Hinata/Gai/Gaara/Konohamaru)  
Leo-Aquarius: Most Entertaining (Tsunade and Shino; Sasuke and Shino) (A/N: Sasuke and Shino? That would be entertaining! lol)  
Leo-Pisces: A Romantic Couple (Tsunade and Tenten; Sasuke and Tenten)

Virgo-Aries: See above  
Virgo-Taurus: See above  
Virgo-Gemini: See above  
Virgo-Cancer: See above  
Virgo-Leo:See above  
Virgo-Virgo: Can be boring (Shikamaru and Temari; Shikamaru and Kakashi; Temari and Shikamaru/Kakashi; Kakashi and Shikamaru/Temari)  
Virgo-Libra: Discordant/hard going (Shikamaru and Asume/Naruto/Ino; Temari and Asume/Naruto/Ino; Kakashi and Asume/Naruto/Ino)  
Virgo-Scorpio: truly passionate(Shikamaru and Jiraiya; Temari and Jiraiya; Kakashi and Jiraiya) (Is Konoha's #1 pimp good with everyone!? XD)  
Virgo-Sagittarius: Powerful/different needs(Shika and Lee; Tema and Lee; Kaka and Lee)  
Virgo-Capricorn: Can Be Strong/in tune(Shika/Tema/Kaka and Hinata/Gai/Gaara/Konohamaru)  
Virgo-Aquarius: Not Harmonious/troubled waters(Shikamaru and Shino; Temari and Shino; Kakashi and Shino)  
Virgo-Pisces: Quite Supportive/ Heavenly (Shikamaru and Tenten; Temari and Tenten; Kakashi and Tenten)

Libra-Aries:See above (AN: I'm not typing all of this twice. Just go back up to Aries to see how good the Libra and Aries are)  
Libra-Taurus:see above (AN: ditto)  
Libra-Gemini:"see above"  
Libra-Cancer:""  
Libra-Leo:""  
Libra-Virgo:""  
Libra-Libra:Too indecisive (Asume and Naruto/Ino; Naruto and Asume/Ino; Ino and Naruto/Asume)  
Libra-Scorpio:Emotionally rewarding (Asume and Jiraiya; Naruto and Jiraiya; Ino and Jiraiya) (A/N: Yup. Again, a good relatioinship)  
Libra-Sagittarius:Too flighty (Asume and Lee; Naruto and Lee; Ino and Lee)  
Libra-Capricorn:Not a good bet (Asume and Hina/Gai/Gaara/Konohamaru; Naruto and Hina/Gai/Gaara/Konohamaru; ino and Hina/Gai/Gaara/Konohamaru)  
Libra-Aquarius:Marvelous Match (Asume and Shino; Naruto and Shino; Ino and Shino)  
Libra-Pisces:Quite Rewarding (Asume and Tenten; Naruto and Tenten; Ino and Tenten)

Scorpio-Aries:""  
Scorpio-Taurus:""  
Scorpio-Gemini:""  
Scorpio-Cancer:""  
Scorpio-Leo:""  
Scorpio-Virgo:""  
Scorpio-Libra:""  
Scorpio-Scorpio:Explosive (Jiraiya and Jiraiya! lol)  
Scorpio-Sagittarius:Can be strained (Jiraiya and Lee) (AN: HA! Jiraiya's number one pimp strikes OUT! Him and Lee don't go well together. I know. Surprising. XD)  
Scorpio-Capricorn: Entrancing (Jiraiya and Hina/Konohamaru/Gai/Gaara) (Our #1 pimp is back!!)  
Scorpio-Aquarius: Up and Down (Jiraiya and Shino)  
Scorpio-Pisces: Absolutely superb (Jiraiya and Tenten)

Sagittarius-Aries:""  
Sagittarius-Taurus:""  
Sagittarius-Gemini:""  
Sagittarius Cancer:""  
Sagittarius-Leo:""  
Sagittarius-Virgo:""  
Sagittarius-Libra:""  
Sagittarius-Scorpio:""  
Sagittarius-Sagittarius:Filled with excitement (Lee and Lee)  
Sagittarius-Capricorn:Conflicts Galore (Lee and Gaara; Lee and Hinata; Lee and Gai; Lee and Konohamaru)  
Sagittarius-Aquarius:Rather heated (Lee and Shino)  
Sagittarius-Pisces:Can be difficult (Lee and Tenten)

Capricorn-Aries:""  
Capricorn-Taurus:""  
Capricorn-Gemini:""  
Capricorn-Cancer:""  
Capricorn-Leo:""  
Capricorn-Virgo:""  
Capricorn-Libra:""  
Capricorn-Scorpio:""  
Capricorn-Sagittarius:""  
Capricorn-Capricorn:Long Lasting (Hinata and Gaara/Gai/Konohamaru; Gaara and Gai/Hinata/Konohamaru; Gai and Hinata/Gaara/Konohamaru: Konohamaru and Gai/Gaara/Hinata)  
Capricorn-Aquarius:TREMENDOUS!! (HINATA AND SHINO! Gaara and Shino; Gai and Shino; Konohamaru and Shino) (A/N: I always knew Shino and Hinata were cute together)  
Capricorn-Pisces:Sensual, but eratic (Hinata and Tenten; Gaara and Tenten; Gai and Tenten; Konohamaru and Tenten)

Aquarius-Aries:""  
Aquarius-Taurus:""  
Aquarius-Gemini:""  
Aquarius-Cancer:""  
Aquarius-Leo:""  
Aquarius-Virgo:""  
Aquarius-Libra:""  
Aquarius-Scorpio:""  
Aquarius-Sagittarius:""  
Aquarius-Capricorn:"" (TREMENDOUS)  
Aquarius-Aquarius:Truly Amazing (Shino and Shino)  
Aquarius-Pisces: Can Lead to Tears(Shino and Tenten)

Pisces-Aries:""  
Pisces-Taurus:""  
Pisces-Gemini:""  
Pisces-Cancer:""  
Pisces-Leo:""  
Pisces-Virgo:""  
Pisces-Libra:""  
Pisces-Scorpio:""  
Pisces-Sagittarius:""  
Pisces-Capricorn:""  
Pisces-Aquarious:""  
Pisces-Pisces:Absolute Bliss

FINALLY DONE! That took forever! I admite I got lazy.

**There will be an actual story to this!!** I just wanted to get this out of the way first.

Please comment. I don't care if its a flame. I just thought the astrology thing and the characters personality was funny. Sakura, Chouji, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Temari, and Lee's are so fitting. Don't you think?

While Neji and Kiba's are halarious!

And Hinata, Gai, Gaara, and Konohamaru's is semi fitting for some of them.


	2. The Book In The Attic

**Astology Sense**

_Chapter 1_

The Book In The Attic

Ino wasn't one to journey to cluttered, dusty, and relatively unkown places; places like her parent's attic. She would, however, travel up there more often if her parents had kept some type of order in the small, packed space; but they hadn't. Boxes full of clothes, Christmas decorations, and old toys covered just about every sqare inch of the attc. There was one, thin path that Ino followed to get around. She glanced at some of the decorations and toys, remembering some from when she was four or five. Unfortunately, everything was covered in a blanket of dust that had Ino sneazing and coughing. She had voyaged up to the attic to retrieve her mother's old jean jacket that she planned on wearing this coming winter. How on earth she was going to find the jacket with so much junk laying about; Ino had no idea.

If there was one object Ino didn't think she'd find in her parent's attic, it was a book. It wasn't that her father nor her mother disliked reading, but, more of, neither had the time. Any and all books they did have, were in one of the two bookshelves in their house. So when Ino came apon one, lonely book in the attic she was qute surprised; she was even more surprised when said book was an astrology book. Her father didn't believe in that sort of thing, and he would often call it nonsense. Ino couldn't say she blamed him, because who really believes that the stars and planets have something to do with people's personality? Her mother, apparently.

After wiping away the dust, she studied the cover. In big silver letters read, **The Complete Handbook Of Astrology**. The cover was green, with the face of a young man plastered to the front and circular birth charts that Ino couldn't even begin to understand. She wiped the floor off underneath her and sat down. According to the book, she was a Libra. Curiously, Ino read the Libra's bio.

"Easy going, charming," Ino read aloud, nodding happily with approval, "Pleasant, romantic, diplomatic, idealistic, refined, sociable, far-sighted, fair-minded, peaceful." She was amazed by the book's accuracy; well, untill she got to the 'inaccurate' part that is.

"Two-faced, devious, unreliable, flirtatious, and self-centered!" the kunoichi read with disgust, "I'm none of those things!"

Still intruiged Ino decided to read Chouji's and Shikamaru's astrology bio.

_'Chouji's birthday is May 1st, so he's a Taurus,'_ Ino thought to herself as she found the Taurus section.

"Patient, reliable, practical, persistant, solid, industrious, strong willed, affectionate, warm hearted, trustworthy, and sensual?" the thought of her teammate being sensual brought a tingle down her spine. She didn't know why, but it did. As Chouji grew older he had changed; you might call him attractive. Yes, you could easily call him attractive, but him being sensual? Ino wouldn't use the word to describe him. She'd use words like strong willed and warm hearted, and maybe even affectionate; but not sensual. He had an appetite, but a...a sexual appetite? The thought made her shiver, and the fact that it wasn't a bad shiver scared the living shit out of her.

She decided to forget the thought and move on to Chouji's 'dark side'.

"Boring, ignorant, obstinate, terribly tempered, possessive, self indulgent," Ino chuckled lightly at the accuracy of that statement, " Inflexible, unoriginal, greedy, stubborn, and sexually jealous?"

If there was one thing Ino knew, it was that Chouji wasn't boring, unoriginal, greedy, or stubborn. She couldn't say, with certainty that he wasn't a sexually jealous person, though. He didn't seem to get jealous when girls talked about their boyfriends. He never got jealous when she talked about how cute Sai is, did he? Of course, not. He was Chouji, not boyfriend material; she decided with uncertainty. She thought, that maybe changing the subject to Shikamaru was her best bet.

Shikamaru was a Virgo; which was fitting. Virgo's were intelligent, precise, modest, cautious people. Which fit Shikamaru well. Even some of the Virgo's bad traits fit him; obsessive, fussy, self conscious, and finicky. Ino smiled at the fact that Shikamaru is only obsessive, fussy, self conscious, and finicky around a certain Suna kunoichi, who was also a Virgo. The book said two Virgo's together could be boring, but then again, the book didn't know Temari. The authors of the book didn't know how fiesty women can be.

"A man wrote this book," Ino mused after seeing a drawing of a Greek naked woman on it.

Then her mind traveled to her former best friend, Sakura. Wasn't she an Aries?

After reading the Aries personality, Ino laughed. If that wasn't Sakura, Ino didn't know what was.

"Fiery, warm, pioneering, urgent, impulsive, quick tempered, aggressive, and quarrel-some," Ino read, astonished once again by the books accuracy. Maybe her mom was right about this astrology thing.

She continued to look up other people's astrology signs. Her old crush's sign amused her. Sasuke was a Leo and according to that book self-assured, overbearing, snobby, vain, egotistical, conceited, and her personal favorite, pompous.

Of course, she didn't take the time to read his positive traits, because as far as she was concerned, he didn't have any.

She flipped to the Cancer section and thought about people she knew who would fall under the category. She remembered Neji's birthday vaguely being on July 3rd. Why her mind decided to keep that information, only God knows. Kiba's birthday she knew by heart. The dog boy was born on July 7th. Ino had once breathed, ate, and slept everything Inuzuka when she had the biggest crush on the boy a while back. She had turned into Detective Ino, to figure out his middle name, birthdate, and favorite foods.

Cancers were sensitive, kind, sympathetic, resourceful, protective, _maternal_ creatures. Once Ino processed what she read, she burst out laughing. Neji and Kiba, maternal? She imagined Neji in an apron, cooking while three little kids ripped through the house chasing each other; Neji raising a finger and wagging it, telling the children to calm down. Once the waves of laughter had stopped, Ino continued to read.

"Over emotional," Ino held back a chuckle, "Hyper sensitive, moody, self-pitying, unforgiving, unstable, and has an inferiority complex." That was definetly Neji and Kiba, or atleast Neji.

Ino flipped a few pages to see if Neji and Tenten were a good match; which apparently a Cancer and a Pisces were quite entrancing. Ino's eyes skimmed over her romance section and froze at the part that said Libra and Taurus were **_very sensual_**.

Ino abruptly slammed the book shut, and carried it with her down stairs to her room to read more on the couples section. Who in Konoha was good and wasn't good together? She, and everyone else in Konoha, would soon find out.

-- TBC --

I'm not happy with this chapter. Next chapter will be better, promise. First chapters always suck, sorry.


End file.
